


Our Story

by MysteryMistress



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMistress/pseuds/MysteryMistress
Summary: Moving through life by the book Therese just wants to be normal, Carol the ever free and eccentric blonde throws her world on it’s axis. But you know how it goes... Love is love. And that’s that.





	1. The Introduction

* * *

“You my friend need to go on vacation.” Abby had said after a round of shots. “You know I was in the toy department at Frankenburg yesterday I believe, met this cute glass of champagne and she had these dimples that were to die for.” 

“Abby Gerhard you are a married woman with a child, you are not meant to be hitting on women no less in the toy department.”

“Not for me you nitwit. I mean you should at least go check her out. What have you got to lose? Now I better get going I don’t want to keep the missus waiting.” I shook my head, still after seven years I cannot believe Abby is married.

“Ah yes you shouldn’t. Give the wife my best, and tell my godson Aunt Carol cannot wait to see him.”

“Alright bye you nitwit don’t forget Frankenburg is your calling.” I shook my head as she sauntered out. I looked at the clock noticing it’s late hour and deciding to call it a night. 

* * *

A normal routine had been to watch the hand built train go around on the tracks, it was soothing to watch the loop.

“Miss. Belivet!” the shrill voice broke the peace. I already knew what she wanted and I slipped on the santa hat and made my way towards the counter. To be Frankenberg material you mustn’t leave the confines of the counter and you mustn’t dare to be different. Even when there’s a raging fire begging to be released. 

So I smile and ask about the day’s of people I could honestly care less about some rant and others are equally polite and ask the same of me. I lie. Of course I lie because how do I explain how dreadful and lifeless this place is. I was helping a woman when I felt someone watching me, but I knew better not to be rude, not when _ the Den Mother _ was manning the floor. So when the woman leaves I look up hoping to catch a pair of eyes. _ Oh. _Was all that came out when a blonde woman in a fur coat was watching me, caught in a trance I slightly leaned forward.

“Excuse me, Miss!” I almost cursed the woman who dared called away my attention. Holding a frantic child she fretfully asked, “Where’s the restroom?” I almost slapped her, I could’ve. 

“If you go straight through those doors and to your right… it’s very hard to miss.” I gave the woman a pointed glare as she walked away. I looked for the woman again sighing when my eyes found no purchase disappointed I went to the task at hand, checking inventory. 

I heard gloves smack on the counter before words were even said. “I was wondering if you might help me find this toy for my godson?” I straightened up looking directly at the blonde beauty who I had just been looking for. 

“Alright.” I looked over the paper. “Oh Thomas Train, he’s loud and uncoordinated.” I handed the paper back.”But I’m afraid we’re all out of stock.”

The woman sighs. “Left it too long.”

I searched for a solution to fix the frown that framed her face. “We have plenty of other things umm…” I looked back towards the woman being at an immense loss for words. 

“Right. What was your favorite toy when you were this age?”

“Me? I never… not many, to be honest.” I stammered stupidly.

Carol rummages through her purse pulling out a cigarette case. 

“Sorry you’re not allowed to smoke on the sales floor ma’am.”

“Of all the- forgive me shopping makes me nervous.”

“That’s alright working here makes me nervous.”

The woman gave a gentle chuckle, “You’re too kind.” She rummages through her purse again pulling out a wallet sized picture. “Here he is, Noah.”

“Oh, he's a looker.” Everyone lies about how a cute kids look but honestly he was a good looking kid.

“You think so? What did you want when you were this age?” Gee, I don’t know a family who actually valued my existence would’ve been nice. 

“An art kit.” Now that was true. I remember the measly sketchbook my mother had thrown my way along with a couple of sketch pencils. Her nicest gesture ever. 

“Oh and do you know much about art?”

“I do actually, we’ve just got a new kit in. It comes with pastels, acrylics, pencils, an easel. It’s the whole package really. I would show you but I’m afraid I’m sort of well confined to the counter.” 

“Do you ship?”

“Special delivery you could have it in two or three days.” Okay I really don’t know if that’s true but with Christmas right around the corner who cared about the facts anyway, just as long as they got what they wanted.

“Well that’s that...sold.” My brain must have malfunctioned at the scent of her perfume because the next thing I heard was her voice pulling my head out of the gutter. “Shall I pay now?”

“Oh! Yes of course!” Momentarily forgetting all of my Frankenburg training I stared dumbly at the register before ringing up what I assumed was the art kit. “That’ll be 56.95.”

The woman softly sighed, “I love Christmas. Wrapping presents and what not and somehow you wind up overcooking the turkey anyway. Here you go.” She handed me a credit card.

“You’ll need to sign here and here and put your address down for shipping purposes and then you’re all set.” I said handing back her card and the proper papers and her receipt.

“Okay.” I looked at the fluid signature and so what if I looked at her name. _ Carol Ross. Miss! Carol Ross! _Somebody pinch me. She handed the pen and paper back to me. “Merry Christmas!” 

“Merry Christmas!” I replied back knowing this would be the last time I ever saw this magnificent creature. She turned to walk away and I watched her go. To my surprise she turned back around. 

“I like the hat.” She whispered with a delightful smile and walked out again, I wished she would have turned back around. It’s my last day at the jailhouse anyway. I submitted my portfolio to several magazine companies and was hired by Rolling Stone as a Junior Photographer. I looked down at the counter to see those same gloves that had caught my attention. Maybe just maybe I’ll see her again. 

* * *

“I met her.” I said suddenly during drinks with Abby. 

“Her whom? Frankenburg?” 

“Yeah. You said looker, she was magnificent. Damn Abby how close did you get to the girl? I doubt as close as I did.” I gushed over the magnificent creature that I met only three days before. 

A ring at the door evaporated Abby’s reply. She went downstairs to open the door, it must have been mail by the way she hurried back up the stairs. 

“Carol look at this.” She handed me a package. Beautiful calligraphy marred the card. “Rolling Stone? Know anything about that?” I shook my head and opened the package. 


	2. Rolling Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard makes an appearance but don’t worry he’s just a background character or perhaps not. Abby’s being her usual self. You know how it is.

* * *

“My gloves.” I tried to pinpoint when I last had them, the girl. 

“Read the card you nitwit.” 

_ Greetings! _

_ Merry Christmas Miss. Ross. I hope all is well and that you’ve received your art set alright. I do hope your gloves get to you in mint condition they’re awfully gorgeous. _

_ Again Merry Christmas! _

_ Therese Belivet. _

“Oh. Therese Belivet… that’s her name. It’s lovely.”

“I’m sure you think so. Well obviously she no longer works at Frankenburg. But wow Rolling Stone… so what’re you gonna do now? Obviously you have to thank her.”

“I’ll call Rolling Stone tomorrow.”

“You can’t just thank her. You gotta take her to lunch to show just how much you appreciate her kindness.” 

“You want me to subtly court her?”

“Court… Carol no one says that anymore. This isn’t the singing in the rain era. It’s more like blue is the warmest color.”

“What is that?”

“A movie. Very heated and very sexy.” 

“Please. Spare my ears.” I said in mock horror. 

“I’m serious Carol. It’s time for you to get your girl, this was her olive branch so now you’ve got to pull through. Period.” 

“Abby please stay in your generation for Pete’s sake. You’re closer to 35 than you are 25.” It was true, Abby had always wanted to be a generation z so bad.

“I better get home. Gen said if I’m out late with you one more time she’s gonna make me sleep in the doghouse.” Abby said collecting her keys and phone.

“I’m sure Batman won’t mind sharing his bed.” 

“To this day I’ll never understand why Gen let Noah name the damn dog Batman.” I barked a laugh knowing how much Abby detested calling her pit bull Batman. 

“Bye you nitwit.”

“Carol’s gotta girl!” She hopped to her car singing the words over and over. 

_ Hmm perhaps I did have a girl. _

* * *

The atmosphere here was… frantic. The editor had warned me it would be due to the Christmas edition coming out soon, so I observed quietly ready to do something, anything.

“Belivet! We need someone with your talent, you’re going with Richard to take some pictures. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” I readied my camera gear taking a little bit of everything since he didn’t quite say what exactly I was photographing. 

“You Tarez?” I cringed at how he butchered my name, just what I need… a boy named Richard in my life. Great. 

“You can call me T.” I always hated shortening my name but I hated wrong pronunciation even more. 

“Great! T it is, I’m Richard one of the writers here. So the boss says you can do in the moment photos really well and I trust his judgment so here I am!” I just nodded hoping he would stop with the small talk. “So T, you single?”

_ Of all the-... Somehow I wished he had been joking. _

“Look Richard, I’m not really interested, I’m here to take pictures. Not be some little boy’s girlfriend. Got it?” By the way his mouth snapped close I knew we wouldn’t have any problems.  
The job passed easily, taking pictures and Richard frantically writing down answers to his bland questions. The bridge was beautiful but I don’t see how it’s Rolling Stones worthy. After all I just take pictures and with the right exposure I could work on my own. 

“I think we’re good for today.” He muttered writing down his last sentence, I couldn’t bring myself to feel bad. Once we were back at the tribune he told me he'd need the picture by tomorrow and he left.

“Belivet! Phone call!” _ Phone call? _I couldn’t help but hope it was Carol but that was just wistful thinking. Because why would she call me? They’re just gloves.

“Hello?” 

“So it was you.” It was odd seeing as she called and I signed my name so I’m sure she knew it was me but I decided not to say anything. “I was calling… oh yes I was calling to thank you. For returning my gloves.”

“It was no problem at all!”

“Well I called-.” Another voice cut her off. “She called to ask you to dinner! At Per Se! 7:00!” 

“Abby goddamn you! You nitwit.” I chuckled into the phone thoroughly entertained by the approach of which I was asked on a date. 

“Therese?” I could’ve melted at the way her velvety voice caressed my name like she was reciting a sacred ritual. 

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if you’d join me for dinner. Would you?” 

“Yes. Yes, I would.”

“Well that’s that. What’s your cell, I’ll send you the details.” 

“Oh way to go Carol, use dinner as an excuse to get her number.” I heard Abby shout somewhere in the background. Where Carol replied with an annoyed yet amused shut up.

“You’ll have to forgive Abby she was raised in a barn.” 

“Belivet this is not social hour could you call from your cell, geez! And aren’t you supposed to be printing pictures?” Mr. Payne was exactly that a pain in the ass. I gave him a nod of acknowledgement hoping he’d go away but instead he kept looking.

“I’m sorry I have to go. But my number is on 710-610-2077. Goodbye Carol.” I had to hang up quickly knowing he was still watching me.

“Don’t let it happen again.” He said before walking away. Despite his attitude, I don’t think anything or anyone could ruin my day. I have a date with Carol, imagine that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the responses I’ve made the decision to continue on this journey and see where it takes me!


	3. Clandestine Glove Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Kate McKinnon & Kumail Nanjiani parody during the 2016 Spirit Awards... I highly recommend it. That's where the title came from. Obviously our lovely ladies are having dinner at Per Se, thanks to Abby's 'subtle' hints. You know the usual, dinner with a woman you met one time and you fall in love all in a day's work.

* * *

What to wear? What do people wear on dates? I paced the floor avoiding the discarded clothes on the floor not wanting our first date to be Therese filling out my papers for the hospital. 

“Okay, Carol! You have several Per Se worthy clothes, why are you freaking out?” I mused aloud to myself hoping it would calm me. 

“A dress. A dress is fine. Or a suit. You look hot in suits or something Abby said. Okay, a suit.” I searched desperately for the [pink suit. ](https://images.app.goo.gl/X6ZKyeQHKipQjrES9)

Finding the pieces for the suit I haphazardly threw the clothes on. Glancing at the clock I hoped it would be 5:00 still. 6:30! 

“Damn Damn!! I’m going to be late! Why do I always do this!” I hobbled on one heel trying to find my keys. “Ah, there you are!” Grabbing the keys I put the last heels on and made my way out the door. 

A gorgeous drop-dead woman asks you on a date and of course, she’s late. But Carol doesn’t seem like the stand-up type. Maybe something happened. I sure hope nothing…_ oh, sweet mother of Jesus. _She rounded the corner, her hair blowing behind her like she was some supermodel.

“I am so sorry for my tardiness. I got a little carried away with my outfit.” Even if I was mad it all went away at how apologetic she was.

“Well I’d say you showing up like that was well worth the wait.” And so what if I licked my lips and blatantly appreciated her figure. Sue me she’s hot.

“Oh stop it.” The blush that crept it’s way up her neck was worth the comment. “But you… you’re a vision.” 

“I couldn’t let you get all the attention, now could I?”

“I highly doubt anyone would be looking at me anyway.”

“Oh stop being so modest Carol, you’re gorgeous.”

Before she could reply we were interrupted by the waiter. 

“Good evening! My name is Joanne, and I’ll be your server today. Can I interest you in the Montoya Cabernet?” She gestured towards the wine that was in her hand.

“Therese?”

Me? “Yes please.” I’m glad my mini panic didn’t reflect in my voice. 

“Okay great!” She poured us both generous amounts before inquiring about our dinner choices. Once we both ordered our food we were caught in the clutches of awkward silence.

“I should congratulate you on your position at Rolling Stone. What is it you do there?”

“I’m a junior photographer. A stark contrast from being a cashier.”

“I’ll say. How does one manage that?”

“I interned during my college days and when I sent in my portfolio they recognized my work.” 

“Next thing you know you’ll be the next big thing.” I couldn’t stop my slight snort. “What’s so funny?”

“Carol. I’d be highly confused by this invitation if you weren’t so focused on my chest.” Heaven knows I’ve always been bold.

“I- sorry?” I could tell she knew exactly what I meant. 

“You invited me here on a date. You don’t give a damn about your gloves and you sure as hell don’t care to talk about a newspaper.” To say her obscenely loud cackle surprised me would be an understatement.

“Guilty as charged. Truly I was trying to be subtle. But I must admit you intrigue me.”

“Looks like I need to step up my game. Can’t just have you intrigued.” At her small shrug, I finally released a breath. “Now that that’s out of the way… what do you do?”

“I’m a realtor. Also known as virtually doing nothing besides waiting for people to request my services.” I couldn’t help the snort that passed my lips. “You’d be surprised at how often I have to make sure that I do have a job.” 

Caught in the haze of Carol Aird I wasn’t aware that I was staring. 

“Oh, darling I must be boring you.”

“No no. It just seems your perfume always catches me in a daze. I must admit I noticed it when I was checking you out.”

“You noticed it from that far?”

“Carol! Not like that. And you were looking at me first!” I watched as she threw her head back it was like music just left her throat. 

“I was trying not to! Okay, I admit I was given a description of you by the infamous Abby and I just wanted to see.”

“So did you truly need a toy?”

“Well yes okay no not really but I couldn’t just go up to you and be like you’re hot, talk to me.” 

“Well no, but I’ve heard worse. This guy told me I must be Mount Rushmore because he wants to climb me.” Carol’s wheezing laughter caught the attention of many other occupants. “I mean I’m pretty short so I wasn’t sure if he was supposed to do the climbing or if I was.” 

“Oh geez. I have not laughed this hard in forever. What’s crazy is that I’ve never been catcalled.”

“I mean I wouldn’t risk it with you, honey. You look like you’re packing in your purse.” _ Funny how this comment would be confirmed. _

“I guess you’ll never know.” _ As we all know, this was not the case. _

“That sounds like a yes. Well Carol, tell me about yourself?” And it began. Her deep timber voice spinning stories of her childhood most filled with her eccentric friend Abby. 

“Wait wait. You broke your nose, playing strip poker!” I tried hard to not laugh so loud but I couldn’t help it. 

“In my defense, I overestimated my handstand while drunk, falling on my face sobered me up pretty well.” She explained between laughter.

“Well, I didn’t know you had it in you, I figured you were the quiet kind.” I shrugged.

“Oh, this came with age.” 

“Age!” I said incredulously. “You’re like 30!” That was the story she stuck to.

“40.” She watched as Therese’s mouth dropped open.

“No, you aren’t. You look younger than me! What is your secret? Have you found the fountain of youth?” 

“No darling, I suppose there’s no secret. Just makeup.” She said knowing she had forgone any makeup other than her mascara and lipstick.

“You’re a liar. You forget I worked in a department store, I’ve seen makeup.” Carol just shrugged and smiled bashfully. 

“Here you are, ladies.” She said handing each of us our respective meals. “Enjoy. Don’t hesitate to get my attention should you need anything.” With that, she left us alone once again. 

“Well, bon appétit darling,” Carol said with a wink. 

I had to admit, the lobster was exquisite. Never one to share my food all my brain could do was want to offer her some. Either that or the way she eyed my food longingly.

“Oh you have to try this honey, it’s delicious.” She said, offering her fork. Carol of course not wanting to seem greedy gingerly took a bite. 

“Oh. I’ll have to order that next time, their daily menus constantly throw me off, I never know what to get.” She admitted. 

“I’ll chalk this meal off to beginner's luck. How is your quail, honey?” Rather than answering Carol mimicked the earlier action.

“Here see for yourself.” Carol watched enthralled as pouty lips wrapped around the same fork she’d been eating off of. 

“Delicious.” Carol had to slap herself back into reality, trying not to get ahead of herself. 

A comfortable silence fell over them, I’m sure to the relief of everyone else in the restaurant. 

Sighing Therese admitted, “I’m not sure if I’m ready for this to end just yet.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that. How about a walk in the city?” Carol offered.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that. These shoes are comfortable.” 

“For you, I’ll bear the pain,” Carol said looking at her pointed stilettos. 

Joanne showed up, witnessing an argument on who would pay, ultimately Carol won, with the promise that Therese would pay next time. 

“So there will be a next time?” Carol asked hopefully.

“Oh, I’m not sure Carol, I often say no to women who happen to look like they belong on a runway,” Therese said bluntly, but the small smirk that appeared blew her cover. 

“Oh, dear. And here I thought I’d sweep you off your feet and we’d run into the sunset together.”

“Weird western fantasy of yours dear?” Therese asked with a raised brow.

“It’ll be a reality when you fall into my trap.” 

“Trap! Oh the woman Ted Bundy, someone helps me.” 

“Now now darling, I don’t think I’ll kill you… at least not like that I mean.” Carol winked before getting up. “Well come along darling.” 

Maybe it was that moment, that confirmed it for Therese, that no one could ever be Carol. Really that all she wanted to be Carol. She likes to think it wasn’t this early, and not just because Carol looked at her like some second wonder of the world. But she knows this was the moment she was ruined for anyone else.

Grasping the offered hand Therese allowed herself to be led out of the restaurant.

* * *

Therese could pinch herself as she was practically buzzing with excitement following dinner Carol was perfect, everything was perfect. 

“What made you send my gloves back?” Carol asked as they sat on a park bench gazing at the stars. 

“Would you believe me if I told you I didn’t know. I hoped… I had hoped something would come out of it. I don’t know what I hoped but I just had to take the chance.”

“Why Miss. Belivet a bold one aren’t you?”

“You invited me to dinner, so I’d say you were quite bold.” 

“Blame that on Abby, the nitwit wouldn’t let me blink without mentioning your name, I can’t say I minded it.” Maybe it was the way she smiled, Therese thought. Or how her head tipped back when she laughed. 

“You’re staring darling.” She said with her eyes still closed.

“As if. I was looking behind you… duh.” 

“Right. And pigs fly since we’re naming things that aren’t true.” 

“Alright, Ross. What’s your favorite ice cream?” That caused Carol to laugh.

“What a funny little alien you are…” her eyes caught Therese’s briefly. “Flung out of space.” 

“So… not to sound unaffected… but are you gonna answer the damn question?”

Carol just stared. A long contemplating stare, cupping Therese’s face. Therese inhaled sharply. “Carol I suggest you-.”

“What? Kiss you?”

A small whimper escaped my mouth, damn her for being so hot. 

“Please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.” 

And can she kiss! I had to force myself to not tip over out of fear my body may float away. First kisses aren’t supposed to be perfect but I’d say this one passed the test. No teeth clanging, no bumping noses, no weird exhales, just perfect. 

“This is the part where the clock strikes twelve and you run away.” 

“Unlike Cinderella… I like to keep my eye on the prize. But honey it’s a tad late, I can get a bit grouchy without proper sleep.” It was damn near midnight and not to sound old but it was past my bedtime. 

We walked back to our cars with one last kiss before parting ways. 

“Dannie I think I'm in love… fuck.”

  
  


“Abby, call the florist cause I’m marrying this girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized... hit me on the head with a bat apparently... but I realized that I never finished this story. I don't know how or why...I don't have a reason. You guys were so nice to me and I'm just a klutz... sue me. I want to do a Modern timeline, I feel as though our ladies deserve a happy ending and a ring... NO PROMISES. I am no good at second dates as much as I want them to just hurry into bed together, I'll have some self-control. Soooo second date ideas? Should Therese or Carol call to ask?


	4. Picnic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this came from the grand idea by Boston_Girl of course not her exact idea but close. Our sweet Carol has a sudden vision to whisk her young lover away for lunch. But of course, we have to have some fun intervention with our lovely Abby and I lied Richard of course is making another appearance, you know fun fun times.

* * *

“Tell me EVERYTHING!” It was 10 am, Carol was having fantasies of Therese naked in her bed until 4 am… to say the least she’s exhausted. 

“Abby, can I at least brew my coffee? Why are you here so early?” It took her half-asleep brain longer to figure out exactly what buttons were going to produce her hot piece of heaven. 

“Well when you wake me up out of my beauty rest declaring you’ll be MARRYING her, what do you expect? You can’t say stuff like that then hang up.” Abby explained giving Carol a mug.

“Well I am, and that’s that.”

“I take it the date went well?”

“Well? Oh Abby she is PERFECT I didn’t know I could be complimented so well by someone I’ve JUST MET. The whole night was just out of this world. The little minx is a lot bolder than I was expecting.” 

“Oh? Someone to keep you on your toes, that’ll be fun. I’m not sure if I should be offended or happy for you.”

“Oh, hush Abby you know the minute you met Gen you kicked me to the curb!”

“I didn’t kick you… I lightly placed you on the side.”

“I hate you.” A text interrupted their conversation. 

_ Good Morning Gorgeous. I woke up thinking about your pretty face.  _

Carol tried to turn away from Abby to hide the blush that had taken over her face. She quickly typed her reply.

_ Good Morning Darling. I, unfortunately, was forced awake by Abby’s interrogation, I regret the day I gave her a key to my house.  _

“Oh dear… is that her? Carol, you should not already be smiling that hard.”

“Hm… what’d you say?” 

_ Is that so? Tell Abby I said go easy on my girl I can’t have you upset, honey. _

“CAROL!”

_ If she listens… Abby is not known for following directions.  _

“What? Oh, Therese says to take it easy on me, well really she called me her girl.” Carol said snapping her fingers.

“Where is the U-Haul because at this point… you’re going to need it.” 

“Me? A U-Haul lesbian? Never… even though just imagine how mind-blowing it would be to wake up in Therese’s arms.” She let out a wistful sigh.

“You my friend have not only been bitten but also beat up, run over, and shot by the love bug. And as much as I would hate for this to get to your head… it looks good on you.”

“Thank you! I just- it’s CRAZY! Maybe I’m crazy, I need to sit down. Abby, I think I’m losing my mind.” Abby just watched as her friend of 30 years went into a love panic. The same thing Carol had mocked her for when she met Gen.

“Oh Carol, do woman up. You’re a badass, I don’t think you’ve met anyone you couldn’t handle.”

“But Abby! You didn’t talk to her, she’s going to realize one day that I am just a crazy possessive woman! Then she’ll leave and I’ll be alone again.” 

“Well, you should be fine. As long as you don’t go waving that damn gun in people’s faces again.” Abby said pointedly.

“That was one time. He’s lucky I didn’t shoot him.”

“Carol! All he did was look at me.” 

“You’re a married woman, he had no reason,” Carol said as if it were the most obvious answer on earth. 

“You’re impossible. To this day I still don’t understand why you felt the need to purchase it.”

“It’s cute. The white handle compliments me perfectly.”

“You need to go to a mental hospital,” Abby said laughing.

“Don’t you have to open the shop in 20 minutes?” That sent Abby out in a hurry knowing she was a good 40 minutes away considering New York traffic. 

Left to her own devices she went back to texting Therese.

_ What are you doing? _

She got a reply immediately.

_ Oh nothing, working of course. I have to make sure the pictures I took yesterday look good.  _

_ There’s this boy named Richard. He's a writer here. Would I be wrong for kicking his ass? _

Carol felt her nostrils flare up at the mention of the boy. 

_ It’ll only be wrong if you don’t let me help.  _

_ Alright deal. You will not believe the gall of this boy! He brought me flowers. “A welcome to the office gift” _

“Flowers…he’ll need them for his goddamn funeral.”

_ That’s sweet. What time is your lunch? _

_ It’s not sweet. They’re red roses, that’s so unnecessarily basic. I have lunch at 12 for an hour. Why do you ask? _

_ Oh, no reason. Just want to make sure they aren’t starving you, darling.  _

_ Of course not. Well, I have to get back to working. I’ll text you when I get the chance, honey.  _

_ If you must. _

Rushing to the bathroom she washed up and put on her most stylish but comfortable clothes. Pulling out the white true religion jeans she paired them with a blush blouse tank top and nude heels. 

“Picnic or lunch on a balcony… well, I’m wearing white… but I can get a picnic blanket… hm… she deserves a picnic.” 

“Dear lord Carol you’re an embarrassment” she mused aloud to herself, “you’re supposed to be a heartbreaker, now look at you in love.” 

She looked at the building she had walked four blocks just to get to after parking her car. Dammed New York parking, or lack thereof. 

“Hi, I was looking for a Therese Belivet.”

“I’ll ring her. Name please?”

“I’d like for it to be a surprise.” That sounded like some weird stalkerish saying but that’s what she stuck with.

To her surprise, the woman just smiled and went along with the plan.

“Therese, can you come to the front, please. Thanks.” 

It took a good five minutes before she was able to see the protagonist in her sex induced dreams. 

“Carol!” The woman excitedly squealed before launching herself into awaiting arms. 

“Hello, darling.”

“What are you doing here? 

“I’m taking you to lunch. Now if you’re wanting to bring anything with you, I suggest you hop to it.” With that, she was off like a shot barely avoiding a head-on collision. 

“You know T?” Carol raised an eyebrow at the boy who had just walked up to her. 

“Who might you be?”

“Oh, I’m Richard! Pleasure to meet you…” Carol had to bite her tongue when her suspicions were confirmed.

_You can call me Ms. Ross._ _Carol don’t say that, you can’t be a bitch for no reason. _

“Carol.”

“I like that name. How do you know T?” 

“We met before she worked here.” Carol was already starting to grind her molars, it was only a matter of time before she would yell. 

“Do you know if she has a boyfriend?” All of those therapy sessions REALLY came in handy when Carol processed these words.

“I-.”

“Ready to go, baby?” Therese asked so innocently, kissing behind Carol’s ear. “Oh hello, Richard.”

Carol couldn’t help her shit-eating grin looking at the shocked expression that Richard wore. 

“I-I… I didn’t know. I’m sorry I think someone is calling my name.” He made a beeline towards the back not even sparing a glance back in the direction of the two women. 

“That was mean,” Carol said once they exited the building. 

“Carol. If I had left you alone for another second you would’ve killed the man.” 

“He spoke entirely too much. Hey… I never got a proper kiss.” Carol pouted looking at Therese. 

“Silly me.” She pulled Carol down to her height kissing her slowly. “Where are we going?”

“Well right now we have to walk back to my car.” 

“What is with you guys and walking? Some crazy New York fetish.” 

“Or maybe it’s because we can’t park anywhere. Now hurry up. I came early to get you exactly for this reason.”

“Oooh, fifteen extra minutes sooooo much time.” Therese drawled sarcastically. 

“You’re incorrigible. There’s the car.” Carol pulled Therese’s hand moving them faster towards the car.

“Carollllllll! The car isn’t going to run from us. These are four-inch heels I’m only supposed to do a pretty trot in these! This is not a pretty trot!” 

“Would you shut up! See look, we're here now in under a minute.” Carol said, opening the passenger door. “Oh stop pouting darling I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh is that right Carol. How do you expect to do that?” Therese waggled her brows suggestively.

“Obviously feeding you. What else would I be talking about?” Carol said mocking innocence. 

“I mean I can think of a few ways.” Therese watched as Carol drove eyes only leaving the road to glance at Therese. 

“Why are you staring?” 

“Damn Carol sue me I can’t help the fact that you’re stupidly hot. You should not be allowed out of the house because it should be a damn crime. What you see in me, I have no clue. But I’m not going to question it.” 

“Oh, darling I see a lot in you. So mannnyyyy things. But! I mustn’t reveal everything.”

Carol pulled into a parking lot. Stepping out the car and going around to open the door for Therese. 

“Why are we at a park? Carol, what happened to you feeding me?” Carol was busy grabbing the picnic basket and blanket just shaking her head at the complaining woman.

“Therese for someone who looks like a sweet little angel, you sure do complain a lot. Darling, I packed a picnic for us if you’re quite done.”

“You packed a picnic! For me! Oh Carol you are the best.” Therese rewarded her with a kiss, her bitching became a distant memory. 

“Yeah yeah I know. Come on.” Carol walked to an open pasture in front of a pond and laid out the blanket. 

“What did you pack?”

“Well, I picked up a greek salad, croissants, salmon, and wine of course.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk? Wine makes me feel naughty.” Carol gave her a sideways glance trying to make sure she had heard that correctly. “In a good way! Oh, stop looking at me like that!” 

“Oh, I see. Well, maybe I’ll wine and dine you so we can put that naughtiness to use.”Carol winked before handing over the plastic wine glass. 

“I’m sure you’d love it.” 

They talked and ate, much to Carol’s delight Therese ate everything enthusiastically. Occasional kisses were stolen as they laid watching the ducks in the pond. 

“You know, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I’m sorry about my griping earlier.” Therese said cuddling under Carol.

“Oh angel, when you bat your eyelashes at me I have no choice but to forgive you. You’re so cute.” Carol brought Therese’s chin up to look at her. “Are you absolutely positive you have to go back to work?

“Unlike you, I have a 9-5. What time is it?” Therese reached her phone noticing a missed call and a message. 

Mr. Payne:  _ Belivet when you come back to the office come see me. I have some news for you. _

“What’s wrong?”   
“I got a text from one of the directors. I’m not sure why he has anything to say to me.” Therese typed in a quick reply and put her phone away.

“Maybe he wants to talk about how good you look. I wouldn’t blame the man.”

“He’s an old white guy with children my age, I sure hope he doesn’t think that.”

“You never know, maybe he’s going through a midlife crisis and is looking for some 25 year old hot piece of ass.”    
“Who’s 25? Carol, I’m 38.” She said with a straight face.

“No, you’re not! Stop it.” Carol looked at Therese’s unchanged face. “No, you aren’t. I refuse to believe it.”

“I’m just kidding I’m 27 and three-fourths, don’t forget the three fourths.”

“Oh, the joy of wanting to be older. I suppose we have to get you back to your job. I will just have to await the moments until I have you back in my arms.” 

The two women packed the basket again and threw away their trash. 

They rode in amiable silence, occasionally humming to whatever song was on the radio.

“Thanks for lunch, honey.” Giving Carol a peck on the lips Therese made her way out the car. Turning around for a second to throw a wink.

“This is the best idea I have EVER had.” Carol drove back into New York Traffic once Therese disappeared into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is short I'm sure you all want to know what the heck Mr. Payne has to say for himself and why he felt the need to message Therese. I'm not saying anything of course but... who knows what could happen.


	5. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is not an story update.

Hey Guys... this is just a little life update

  
I contracted COVID 3 weeks ago and was hospitalized for a week due to my underlying medical conditions. During this unfortunate and scary time it was extremely difficult to have the strength to do anything but lay in bed and sleep. I had no intentions of disappearing as I did but I didn’t exactly have a choice. I have gone about a week of feeling relatively normal so I can finally get back to the story. The chapter I am on shouldn’t take long considering I had started before Lady Corona decided she wanted to make me regret living in general! Again I am feeling much better and much more motivated as I don’t feel as if I have a million bricks cutting off all of my airways. Just a lingering cough and some congestion but I have been reassured that should disappear within a week or so. Thank you to all who have stuck with me even though I truly don’t deserve the support, it is MUCH APPRECIATED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you everyone!!


	6. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we finally get to the good part of the story cause everyone knows what conversation was held in the movie when Carol went to Therese's house... but that's all I am going to say!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very thankful for you guys for being patient and also forcing me to take care of myself. I didn't realize I needed rest until I got said rest. So now I would consider myself at a very generous 95% which means I can finally breathe properly, which also means I can go back home and not have my mother playing nurse on me. This was purposely a short chapter because the next one has turned out to be very long and so once I finish editing that, it can be uploaded!

* * *

“Mr. Payne, you wanted to see me?” Therese asked while hovering at the door.

“Oh please sit. You aren’t in any trouble.” Therese let out a breath before sitting down happily. “As you know Leslie just had a baby,” Therese didn’t want to say she had no idea who that lady was but she nodded. “We need someone to cover her travel pictures.”

Therese had a feeling she knew where this was going but she didn’t say anything.

“You are new and it will give you good exposure, I was wondering if you would be willing to take the job? I understand if you say no.”

“Where exactly would I be traveling to?” 

“Well that’s the thing, it’s several locations. We’d send you to Europe and you would be there for a month.” 

Therese weighed the pros and cons of going on the trip, somehow the only con was Carol. Now that brings another dilemma… WHAT THE HELL WAS CAROL DOING IN HER DECISION MAKING? 

“You don’t have to answer now, however, I would like to know before the end of this week. I reviewed your pictures from yesterday, I know you can handle it. That’s all I have for you.”

“Yeah… the end of the week, okay. Thank you.” Therese walked out in a daze not sure what she was going to do. On one hand, she has just met Carol, it's not like they are together, on the other hand, she also can’t go two minutes without thinking about the blonde. 

“God I hate it here!” Therese plopped down at her desk. The conversation had sent her for such a loop she could barely focus on her work. Before she knew it she was packing her things and preparing to leave for home. 

* * *

Therese sat on her bed contemplating if she should call Carol. 

“I mean is it too early to ask for a date?” Therese had a nervous habit of wringing her fingers together but she stopped herself before it could get worse. 

“Well, she came the day after! Well, maybe we need a break… maybe I can ask her if she wants to go somewhere Friday.” Therese scrunched her face realizing that’s a whole four days away. 

“WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?” Therese smacked her forehead knowing she was one more conversation with herself away from psychosis. 

She decided to call Carol knowing she’d go crazy if she didn’t.

“Hello, darling.” She said as soon as the call connected.

“Hi, Carol. What are you up to?”

“Nothing. Just doing a bit of shopping.”

“Picking up women at stores again? I should’ve known.” Therese laughed, barely able to finish her sentence. 

“Unfortunately not. I am unable to spare anyone a second glance. Must be your fault.” Carol said. “Do you have a camera honey?”

“Kind of. Just an old film camera. I haven’t made enough money for a new one. Why do you ask?" Carol always seemed to ask questions about without any prompting.

“No reason. I had just passed the technology aisle and it made me think of you. You still haven’t shown me any of your photographs.”

“Well, they’re all at home. The ones on my phone aren’t the best quality.” That gave Therese a genius idea. “Maybe you can come over tomorrow? I’m working for half a day.”

“You miss me already, darling?” Carol’s deep baritone voice practically sang into the phone. 

“Can you blame me? Of course, I already miss you.” Therese felt her cheeks warm at how willingly she admitted the truth. 

“I suppose I mean if I must. I guess I will join you tomorrow.” Carol sighed in mock reluctance.

“You’re a bad liar, I know you want to come over. I’ll cook for you. Any special requests?” Therese considered herself an exemplary cook so food was enticing. 

“Creamed spinach and a poached egg.” 

“Huh? Carol umm I- I’m just a home chef and that sounds ancient. I make a mean salmon though.” 

“I thought you said I could request something?”

“You did request something. I considered it… and decided against it.” Therese laughed almost feeling Carol’s eyes roll through the phone. 

“Oh, whatever. What time should I come tomorrow?” 

“How about 2:00? Would that work?” Carol knew come hell or high water she would get to Therese at two.

“That works perfectly. You would not believe what happened today!” Carol’s outburst surprised Therese as she had only heard such sputtering when she talked to Abby.

“What happened?”

“Someone wants to buy a house! I still have a job! I feel so important.” Therese couldn’t stop the snort that passed her lips. 

“Isn’t that something. How much is the house?” 

“One fucking million dollars. I don’t know who in their right mind thinks that’s remotely reasonable for a house that isn’t all that.”

“Carol didn’t… I mean aren’t you selling the house?” 

“Mind your business.” Carol checked out trying to juggle her phone and bags. “I feel like one of those annoying moms who gossip on the phone as they shop.”

“We aren’t gossiping, we're simply conversing enthusiastically. And I’d say you’re one hot ass mom.” 

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Carol connected the phone to the car so she wouldn’t have to hang up. Driving and holding a cell phone was not her strong suit. She has the accident on her record to back that. 

“Hey, I thought my good looks would. What do you want Carol, my hotness, or my illustrious tongue? I mean words.” 

“I’m sure your  _ illustrious tongue  _ is divine darling. I’ll stick with the best of both worlds.” Carol said chuckling. The conversation stalled briefly, both women just breathing on the phone. 

“What all did you buy?” Therese asked out of the blue.

“Oh, I just bought clothes I had been eyeing for the last couple of days.” She didn’t mention that she had also bought Therese some things because she couldn’t help herself. 

“I have a feeling that a couple does not mean two.” An astute observation. 

They talked until Carol was walking in through her front door. She was certain they could’ve talked longer if it weren’t for the promise that they’d see each other tomorrow. 

Carol set out the contents of the bags knowing most of it was not hers. In fact out of everything she purchased she’d only indulged in two things for herself. Carol caught herself humming as she folded everything so that it could fit in the bag and cover what she wanted Therese to see. She had bought an array of shirts, pants, skirts, and if anyone asked her why she wouldn’t have an answer. She was slowly turning into the same Abby she teased for weeks because of how quickly her personality changed when she met Gen and now here she was, doing the exact same thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Do we love it, hate it? I’m really looking to make more chapters but we’ll see.


End file.
